The Last Chronicle
BIONICLE: The Last Chronicle was a book written by . The book covers a contemporary time period when the Toa Mata first landed on Mata Nui. It followed the adventures of six Guardians and Takua. Official preview Six Guardians. Two enemies. One destiny. The Matoran, after fleeing Metru Nui, have journeyed to Mata Nui for a new hope, but little do they know, where their hope lies, someone else lives. Or they used to. Their new home was once home to a thriving civilization created by the local Iritan, a species similar to the Matoran. But something caused them to leave. Now, six of them are back to reclaim what they lost, but it won't be easy. Iruuvi, the leader of the Guardians, was sent out to scout the land. When the others arrived, they all knew something was wrong. The six warriors, known as Guardians, must face a new enemy the like of which they've never seen before. And should they fail, they could possibly face each other. Will they succeed? Or will the shadows consume them? Plot Synopsis While back on Mata Nui, the six Guardians meet up with a small Matoran, who has been designated as the Chronicler. The Matoran, Takua, helps Iruuvi later on search for the remaining Guardians. Once on the island, the Guardians surveyed the islanders. They notice they are excited, for an unknown reason. The Guardians later find out that it was because their heroes had arrived to vanquish the dark spirit they sensed earlier. They know that this will be an ideal time to come back, so the Guardians stage their return. But while on the island, the Guardians discover the unfortunate truth of the spirit. They know they would have to help the Toa, but still do not want to be seen or heard. So they journey through the island, aiding the Toa in fighting off the evil. But one of the Guardians accidentally comes across an ancient sword, sealed within the ice near Ko-Koro. The Guardian, Maldak, seizes the sword and returned to the rest. Later, he discovers that it is the Blade of Shadows, a rare crimson blade that could cut through any object, even solid rock. But it also has the will to corrupt its wielder. Maldak joins up with another Guardian, Vinira, and vows to take care of the evil spirit themselves, and to kill any who tries to stop them. In doing so, Maldak planned to deceive the evil spirit, known to the Matoran as the Makuta, by joining him in his cause to enslave the Matoran. Iruuvi, the Guardian of Truth, learns of their intentions and immediately set out to stop them, knowing that the Toa have to complete their destiny. He and the remaining four face off against Maldak and Vinira on top of Mount Ihu. They defeat the two, at the cost of two of their own. The two remaining Guardians return to the gate, and Irruvi informs the other that he is staying. He had a feeling that there is more on the island to come... Characters *Iruuvi *Maldak *Jatali *Vinira *Kataka *Leenuri *Takua *Gaaku *Onua *Tahu *Lewa *Gali *Pohatu *Kopaka See Also *''BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui'' Category:Stories